Under the Rain
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: ONESHOT: Kon e Pyon estavam nos corpos de Ichigo e Rukia, enquanto estes estavam matando Hollows. Eles estavam se beijando, quando Keigo e Mizuiro acabam vendo, causando uma pequena confusão.


OneShot – **Under the Rain**

By Stéfani

---------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: Ichi**x**Ruki (IchiRuki)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo e Rukia haviam saído para matar alguns Hollows, mas como estavam na escola, deixaram as Mod Souls em seus corpos. Já era tarde, Keigo e Mizuiro, que também estavam na escola, foram procurar Ichigo e Rukia. Chegando nos vestiários, viram duas pessoas se agarrando. Foram espiar por um cantinho da porta, quando viram que eram Ichigo e Rukia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou Keigo – ICHIIIIIIGOOOO, seu desgraçado!! Como pode fazer isso com a minha Rukia-chan?! – berrava Keigo – Você tirou a pureza dos lábios dela! – agora, 'lágrimas' começavam a rolar do rosto do garoto.

Ichigo e Rukia que estavam se beijando, se separam e olham rapidamente para a porta, onda estavam Keigo e Mizuiro.

- Vamos Keigo, vamos deixá-los a sós. – dizia Mizuiro, puxando Keigo para fora da sala. Este apenas chorava.

Nisso, Ichigo e Rukia chegam pela janela do vestiário, sem entender o porque dos dois (Mod Souls) estarem tão pálidos, mas entram rapidamente em seus corpos.

***

- O que aconteceu, Asano-kun? – perguntou Orihime.

- Ichigo.. Aquele desgraçado.. – choramingava Keigo.

- Fala logo, Keigo! ¬¬ - disse Tatsuki, irritada.

- É que nós vimos o Ichigo e a Rukia se beijando lá no.. – falava Mizuiro calmamente, mas foi interrompido.

- QUÊ?! – gritaram Tatsuki e Inoue, que também estavam na escola.

- O Ichigo tirou a pureza dos lábios da minha Rukia-chan!! – dizia Keigo, chorando novamente.

Orihime estava quase chorando, ela e Keigo formariam uma bela dupla. Mas tentou conter-se para não demonstrar nenhum tipo de 'sentimento' pelo o que acabara de ouvir.

***

- Ichigo, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Rukia.

- Não sei.. – respondeu ele – Porque você acha isso?

- O Kon e a Pyon estavam estranhos.. Nunca tinha visto os dois assim antes. – disse a morena.

- Hm.. É verdade.. – pensava Ichigo.

Os dois ficaram imersos em seus pensamentos por alguns segundos, até algo tirar a distração de Rukia.

- Hey Ichigo, - falou a garota – O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para um violão.

- É um violão. – respondeu o ruivo.

- E pra que serve? – perguntou ela.

- Bem, as pessoas o usam para tocar alguma música. – disse ele.

- E você sabe tocar? – perguntou ela, mais uma vez.

- Sei.. – disse ele.

- Toca uma música pra mim? – disse ela, chegando mais perto dele, olhando-o nos olhos fixamente.

- H-hai. – gaguejou ele, ela estava muito próxima, e aqueles olhos..

- Arigato, Ichigo! – disse ela, eufórica.

Sentaram-se no banco, Ichigo pegou o violão e começou a tocar e cantar Unchangeable Word [N/A: eu amo essa música *-*].

soredemo  
**Mas mesmo assim  
**

subete ni hi ga noboridaseba mata aruki hajimete  
**Quando o sol estiver subindo sobre tudo, vou começar a andar de novo**

kasanaru mainichi omoide ni naru  
**Meu dia-a-dia está se acumulando, se transformando em memórias  
**  
kokoro ni tsumoru  
**Cumulando meu coração  
**  
asu ga kuru tabi mae no hou ga miete  
**Toda vez que a manhã chega, eu olho para o que está na minha frente  
**  
irodori hajimeteku  
**As cores começam  
**  
usureru sasai na nani ka ni kizuki  
**Está descolorindo, ligeiramente eu sinto alguma coisa  
**  
furikaeru darou  
**Eu olho sobre meu ombro**

omoidasenai koto ga hitotsu furueru tabi tachidomatteitemo  
**Toda vez as coisas que você não podia se lembrar crescem, mesmo se você tenha parado, mesmo se você está parado ali**

namida no ato no namae oboeteiru nara sore ga subete darou  
**Esse "nome" por trás das lágrimas, se você pudesse se lembrar nada mais importaria.**

hajime kara kawaranai 'kotoba'  
**É a "palavra" imutável desde o começo.**

(**8**)

- Ichigo.. – dizia a morena, admirada – Que música linda! Você canta muito bem, moranguinho! ^^ - disse ela.

- A-arigato. – disse ele, um pouco corado.

- Me ensina? – perguntou ela.

- Ensinar o quê? – retrucou ele.

- A tocar violão. – disse ela.

- O-ok. – falou ele, entregando o violão a ela.

Mas acabou percebendo que ela mal sabia como segurar o violão. Ichigo se sentou atrás dela, pôs suas mãos sobre as de Rukia, e a 'ensinou' a como segurar o violão. Estavam como se estivessem abraçados. Coraram um pouco, mas Ichigo seguiu em frente. Foi explicando a ela o que significada cada 'peça' do instrumento. Até que, alguém abre bruscamente a porta.

- EU NÃO DISSE?! – gritou Keigo.

Todos olhavam os dois assustados. Então era verdade o que Keigo dissera? Ichigo e Rukia estavam mesmo juntos? Sem entender nada, Ichigo fala:

- O que foi?

- Ichigo, seu desgraçado!! – dizia Keigo, esperneando, sendo segurado por Mizuiro.

- Dá pra explicar o porque dessa revolta, Keigo? ¬¬ - disse o ruivo, já irritado.

- Então é verdade, Ichigo? – falou Tatsuki.

- O que é verdade? – se intrometeu Rukia.

- Ora, não se façam de bobos. – falou Mizuiro.

- Já sabemos de tudo! – disse Tatsuki, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- Tudo o que? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Que vocês dois estão juntos, oras. ¬¬ - disse ela.

- QUÊ?! – gritaram Ichigo e Rukia em uníssono.

- Eu e o Keigo vimos, não tentem negar. – disse Mizuiro, também rindo.

- V-viram o que?! – perguntou Rukia.

- Vocês dois se beijando!! – completou Keigo, aos prantos.

Ichigo e Rukia gelaram. Então era por isso que Kon e Pyon estavam tão pálidos quando eles chegaram? Keigo e Mizuiro os pegaram no flagra?

- E se estivermos, qual o problema? – disse Ichigo, se levantando e pegando na mão de Rukia.

- I-ichigo.. – sussurrou ela.

Todos ficaram espantados. Ichigo nunca falara uma coisa dessas antes. Orihime já não agüentava mais. Estava quase deixando as lágrimas escaparem. Até que Ichigo puxou Rukia pelo braço e os dois saíram correndo, sem dar explicações.

- ICHIGO! – gritou Rukia, fazendo-o parar.

- Que? – falou o ruivo, sem encará-la.

- Porque disse aquilo? – perguntou ela.

- Porque.. Ah! Esquece! – disse ele, e voltou a correr.

- ICHIGO! Volta aqui! – gritou ela, correndo de novo.

A chuva começava a cair. Ichigo e Rukia não paravam de correr. Até que Ichigo escuta um barulho e resolve virar-se para trás e ver o que era. Viu Rukia sentada no chão, com a mão sobre o tornozelo. Sem mais pensar, ele corre para ajudá-la.

- Você está bem? – pergunto o ruivo, preocupado.

- To, baka. ¬¬ – dizia a morena – ..Ai!

- To vendo.. Sobe aí. – falou ele, virando-se de costas para a morena.

- Pra que?! – disse ela.

- Acho que você não tá em condições de andar. – falou ele, num tom de preocupação.

- Claro que to! Quer ver? – dito isso, ela tentou se levantar e andar, mas acabou cambaleando. Cairia de novo se não fosse Ichigo tê-la segurado.

- Teimosa. – disse o ruivo.

- Hunf! – ralhou ela.

Ela subiu nas costas do ruivo. A chuva ainda caía, mas não tão forte. O silêncio era constante. Era apenas quebrado pelo barulho que a chuva fazia. Alguns minutos depois, a chuva havia parado. Ichigo e Rukia decidiram descansar um pouco em um banco de uma pracinha ali perto. O banco estava molhado pela chuva de mais cedo, mas eles também estavam com suas roupas molhadas, então, nem ligaram.

- Ichigo.. – dizia Rukia – Arigato.

- Pelo o que, baixinha? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Por ter me carregado. – falou ela.

- Ahh, por isso.. – disse ele – Nem foi nada, você nem é pesada.. – falou ele.

- Baka! – disse Rukia, dando um soco no braço do garoto.

- Ai! – reclamou o ruivo – É assim que você agradece quem te carrega, é?

- Se forem bakas como você, sim. – disse ela, num tom irônico.

- Oras sua.. – dizia o ruivo, irritado, virando-se para o outro lado – Grande agradecimento.. ¬¬ – sussurrou ele, mas Rukia pode ouvir.

- Não reclame! Qual outro tipo de agradecimento você queria? – perguntou, meio que maliciosamente.

- Esse. – disse Ichigo, virando-se e puxando Rukia pela cintura.

Ficaram extremamente próximos. O silêncio estava deixando-os loucos, podiam ouvir as respirações um do outro. O coração de ambos acelerando.

- I-ichigo.. – sussurrou Rukia.

Fora interrompida por um intenso beijo. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço do garoto, retribuindo o beijo, e este a puxou carinhosamente pela cintura, para mais perto de si. A chuva voltou a cair. Após se separarem pela falta de ar, ambos sorriram cúmplices.

* * *

**Owari**.

* * *

**NOTA**: A letra e a tradução da música **Unchangeable Word** foram ambas retiradas da comunidade **Ichigo e Rukia – Bleach**, do orkut (cmm=**2853395**).


End file.
